questest_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Darius Jackson
D&D Profile Played by Tim, Darius was a Cleric specializing in the Knowledge Domain. Darius served the elder god Yog-Sothoth and worked as his servant, doing his bidding and running his errands. His Holy Symbol was a bracelet that consisted of several intertwining circles. When Yog-Sothoth (or Yoggi as Darius called him) called for him, his bracelet would tighten his wrist to a painful extent. If the matter was urgent, the bracelet would draw blood. This was Tim's first character that he ever created and was very attached to, but because of Darius's flawed relationship with the other players, Tim decided to scrap Darius for Part 2 of Eldritch Horror and created the character of Andy Wheeler. Physical Description Starting from the top, he wears a Homberg style hat in dark gray with a shiny gold ribbon wrapped seamlessly above the brim. This covers his short black curly hair which he slicks back straight and keeps flat with wax. From there we move down to his vest and button down shirt combo tucked neatly into his high waisted pin-striped trousers. On his wrist is a bracelet made of intricate, interlaced circles of varying sizes made of ivory. There is no latch and no way for the bracelet to be removed. The only thing unkempt about his clothing are his shoes. They are formal shoes, but they have years of dirt caked on from his adventuring. Background Darius was born in 1898 and raised in Benndale, Mississippi. He was the oldest child of Caleb and Moira Jackson. One day in 1913, when Darius was 15 years old, one of his younger brothers, while playing outside, ran into the street causing a car to swerve out of the way to avoid hitting the child. The car instead crashed into a tree, killing the driver; the wife of the town doctor. A mob soon formed to lynch the Jackson family. They marched to the house and collected the rest of the family while Darius was in town buying food for dinner that night. While Darius was still in town, he was apprehended by two officers that knew the fate of the Jackson family but did not want Darius to suffer the same fate. They roughed him up and arrested him under false charges to keep him in a cell away from the angry townspeople’s reach. While trapped in his cell, Darius begged for vengeance against the town that turned on his family. But then he begged for understanding and knowledge as to WHY such ugliness existed in humanity…and that was when Yog Sothoth reached out for the first time. In exchange for helping him escape prison, Darius would become Yog Sothoth’s errand boy. Darius was given a basic understanding of divine magic and used it to escape and flee to Harlem. He found himself in the middle of the Harlem Renaissance and found his new family in the poets and artists that shared in his struggle. Along with his studies and essays on race relations, he continued to improve his divine spell casting and cleric knowledge to better serve Yog Sothoth who came to him regularly to give him jobs to do. Darius has never known the ultimate goal of his master, but he’s never questioned it as long as he can continue to do his own work. Along the way Darius met up with Lily Chen, Patrick McYearny, and Shelly Harwin. The group of them became known as Runners, people who can travel from world to world keeping everyone safe. Darius's Journey Part 1: Masquerade Darius first met the other investigators at a strange tower in the middle of a wasteland. Darius was originally waiting to meet Shelly but she was hospitalized in New York City and had transported this group instead. They climbed the tower, learning more about strange creatures and the connections they shared. After discovering and battling a tentacle monster they had learned was a servant of something called The Bleak Pharaoh, the servant ended up escaping through a portal, Lily and Patrick arrived to collect Darius and follow the monster's lead. While Darius went to collect the mask that he and Shelly were sent to retrieve, in a moment of betrayal, Jim took the mask instead and after a contest of strength, the five investigators went through a portal back to NYC leaving Darius behind. Darius went through the portal with Lily and Patrick using Runner's Trace and found himself in the middle of a battle with zombie mer-people in the land of R'lyeh. After their fight, they searched the area for the servant and Lily confirmed it was nearby and wouldn't be able to escape. Darius, Lily, and Patrick tracked the servant to a R'lyean temple, and Darius cast a spell to determine what the servant had done next. His spell contacted Yog-Sothoth and he learned what direction to take to find the servant. The spell, however, also touched some other presence as well. A different god had some echoed presence remaining, and it conflicted with Darius's own instruction. The servant had cast a similar spell, using the entrails of the R'lyeans that had been in the temple. The other presence told Darius to do the opposite of Yog-Sothoth, confirming Darius's conviction that he was on the right path to catch the servant. Soon, Lily brought them to a place called the Drownyard, a small bay enclosed by cliffs that was full of wreckage, broken buildings and towers and other strange sites. Looking down at the bay, Lily said that they couldn't search the Drownyard alone. They were going to need help from the ones that were quick to throw Darius aside. After reluctantly reassembling the group, the nine of them went to R'lyeh to take on The Drownyard. They split into three groups to cover more ground with Darius, Zimira, and Shelly making one team. In one space that they searched, Darius contacted Yoggi to help him with some acrobatics and did some sweet flips up to a ledge where he found the Blade of Bloodrite. Post-Masquerade Darius ended up killing Yog-Sothoth in the end.